


Maybe

by gastongirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Smithsonian, Spoilers, after credits scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gastongirl/pseuds/gastongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short-fic I wrote dealing with the after credits scene of The Winter Soldier.  Bucky shows up at the Smithsonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

He doesn’t know why he ends up at the Smithsonian of all places. He just does.

And he’s supposed to be on the run, but a slight detour couldn’t hurt him that much could it? After all, he knows how to evade capture; he’s been in enough tight jams for one lifetime, a couple of them matter-of-fact.

He doesn’t know why he saved Captain America either. He was the target. 

But he is starting to realize he doesn’t know a lot of things come to think about it.

That’s why he’s wondering a bit, because the Captain, no Steve, knew him, and call himself crazy, which he probably was, just a little bit, but he thinks he knows him too. 

And there isn’t exactly someone for him to go running back to, but even if he did he doesn’t think that he would; not right now.

And he’s sees Captain America here, being glorified. Good ol’ Captain Steven Rogers, the little kid from Brooklyn who’s life changed over the course of a few days. It’s the images of the weaker version that start to stir something in the depths of the Soldier’s brain. 

He sees the little children running around, pointing to all the pictures and video footage as they scurry their parents along, looking on in wonder at one of their nation’s heroes. 

He continues his journey through the fragmented history that is unfolding in front of him. Pieces here and there of something he may be able to hold onto, something that he can call his. All the while interviews are played overhead. Names he recognizes, if even slightly. 

Then he turns the corner and there he is. Or at least he believes it’s him. 

Agent James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes.

Bucky.

And there he is again, standing beside Steve and another group of men. The Howling Commandos. A face here and there, and he can put names with them. Dum Dum Dugan and James Montgomery Falsworth. The names spark glimpses, glimpses from a long time ago the Soldier presumes. 

His fingers drag along the cool metal barrier that separates him from the uniforms of times long ago. His is on the soldier of Steve’s spangled get up.

He turns to see this Bucky Barnes again, this time standing beside a beaming Captain Rogers. They both start to laugh then, the video image looping. And he looks up to see a picture with a biography. 

James Buchanan Barnes, deceased during a mission with the Howling Commandos. Plummits into a valley. Remains never found. Steve’s childhood friend. Together at home and on the battle field. 

He’s not sure what to believe right now and he doesn’t know when he will know what to believe. As he turns to leave he is the Winter Soldier.

But maybe, he can be James Buchanan Barnes.

Maybe, one day, he can be Bucky again.


End file.
